the_lonelyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Happiness. Their Hell.
7th, 2016, 7:25 A.M. Some high school in Virginia Something as sure as shit does make you feel strange as you watch the roof of your school. Usually, and almost always, nothing is there. Its a roof, what more is there to expect? Excpet for today. Today, there is a girl up there. She's decently tall, has brown, wavy-ish hair, brown eyes covered by navy glasses. She's wearing some kind of T-shirt, but you're unable to make out what's on it because the sun is still rising. Her hands are out, in a t-shape. She looks down at everyone, and at you. You can't tell if she's scared, or afriad. She looks kind of...happy. After proceeding to examine all of the roof, you look around at the crowd. There are a pretty decent amount of people around you. Other teenagers, and a few teachers. Most people look scared. You try thinking about what her name could possibly be. Everyone else seems to know. They all hiss the same name, but you can't make it out. She makes a signal to silence everyone, and begins talking. "I hope you understand why I'm here." She says. Her voice sounds a little bit sad. But mostly tense. "I hope you understand that I'm trying to make you happy. All I ever was, and all I ever am...Is a roadblock." She smiles, "Now you can be happy and realize you just overcame an obstacle." She clasps her hands and puts them over her heart. "P-Please!" A woman cries out. You turn your head. She has long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. You don't reconize her, but you see a crest on her sweater showing she's from a local private school. "We care about you! We-we don't want you to die." The girl seems to hear her. "It-it's okay..."The girl says softly "I'm making all your lives better. Think about how happy you'll be!" She says happily. The woman disagrees, but says nothing more. "No! Don't...You'll be in huge trouble if you don't come down....!" A woman yells. "Mom..." She begins, her voice full of sorrow. "You never helped me. You weren't there. You don't need me." Nobody else speaks. She waves her last goodbye. She closes her eyes, thinking of happiness, and smiles. She falls. You close your eyes. "It's all over." She whispers. But then, it all stops. Everyone looks down at the front doors, and somehow...She's still alive. She looks at the ground, confused. Everyone else seems just as confused. You look around to see if something saved her, but you can't tell. You shove people to get closer, and see shes sitting on the ground, not bruised or dead. She gets up, and looks at everyone. They all try and get to her, some people hurling insults. Suddenly, a voice pirec through the ice cold morning air. "Everyone stop it! Don't hurt her!" A man yells. You turn, and see a somewhat strange, familiar figure. He looks directly at her. He whispers something to her, and she nods. "She's been through hell. I'll be taking her away now. She's going to remain safe." He says to the crowd. They grumble. "Hey! You all better shut up!" A bright, orange-haired woman yells,